


Late Night Talks

by totallykawaii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, ereri, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Eren and Levi talk to each other.Dialogue only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is Levi and Italics is Eren. Enjoy! 
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

**_Late Night Talks_ **

 

_"Levi?"_

**"Why aren't you sleeping, brat?"**

_"I really need to tell you something."_

**"Go ahead."**

_"I really love you. Seriously. I'm happy that you chose me. Out of all the people, you chose me. The monster. Just listen. You are an amazing human being, Levi.  I love the ways you find to let me know that I'm important. It's very much appreciated. I know that sometimes I can be clingy. I mean, honestly, I'm scared of falling in love. With the wrong person as well. I just don't want to be hurt and that makes me insecure. I-I just thought you should know."_

**"Eren, first off, I know that I don't show a lot of emotion. It can make me seem uncaring at times, but I love you as well. I'm never going to hurt you and I don't believe that you're a monster. You're perfect to me and I hope you know that. I understand the part about being afraid, I really do, but don't let it control you."**

_"Hmm."_

**"Eren?"**

_"Yes, Levi?"_

**"I love you too and don't forget that. No matter how angry you get and how broken the world is we always come back to each other. Promise?"**

_"I promise, Levi."_

**"Ich liebe dich, Eren."**

_"Ik hou van je, Levi."_

 

Ik hou van je, Levi: I love you, Levi 

Language: Dutch

Ich liebe dich, Eren: I love you, Eren

Language: German

 


End file.
